Today's wireless networks use sophisticated radio-frequency (RF) and microwave frequency antennas to transmit and receive voice, video and data communications. Such antennas may also be used as part of a wired network's infrastructure. Many, if not most, antennas are placed outdoors on top of antenna towers or tall structures (e.g., buildings). As such, antennas are subject to weather conditions, including rain, wind, snow and humidity. Generally speaking, an antenna may consist of a number of components which are connected together. For an antenna to work properly it is important to prevent water, humidity, other types of moisture and fine particulate, e.g., dust (collectively referred to as “contaminants”) from leaking, seeping or otherwise infiltrating into the antenna. Typically, unwanted contaminants may enter into an antenna at the junction of two or more antenna components. To prevent this from occurring, a sealant or a customized, a pre-formed gasket may be used at the junction (i.e., in between) of components. In a typical antenna a number of gaskets may be used. While effective, traditional gaskets require specialized molds that are expensive to create and use. In addition, during the design and development of a new antenna the need to design customized molds for each gasket adds to the time required to test and finalize a particular antenna design. Similarly, if a particular antenna design needs to be modified so too must the gaskets and their associated, customized molds further adding to the time and expense of designing and developing an antenna.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide antennas that are sealed from the infiltration of contaminants and related methods for preventing such infiltration from occurring.